Garść prezerwatyw i trzy szarlotki później
by euphoria814
Summary: AU omegaverse


**dla Underthewater2016 za dzielnie wspieranie w tygodniu TW :)**

 **betowała cudowna okularnicaM :***

* * *

Stiles prawie dostał zawału, kiedy otworzył drzwi swojego domu i stanął twarzą w twarz z ponad stukilogramowym alfą, który wgapiał się w niego z miną, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Brwi mężczyzny były tak gęste, że mogłyby posiadać własną osobowość. W zasadzie jedynie one też posiadały jakąś ekspresję na chłodno obojętnej twarzy.

Stiles najchętniej zamknąłby drzwi facetowi przed nosem, ale ten trzymał w dłoni wyciągnięte klucze, a to oznacza, że zamierzał w niedzielę o godzinie tak wczesnej, że gdyby nie to, że umówił się ze Scottem, zapewne słodko spałby – wejść do jego domu. I to mocno działało na jego instynktowne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Alfa odebrał mu to w ciągu sekund.

\- Skąd masz do mnie klucze?! – wyrwało mu się o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Brwi alfy uniosły się odrobinę wyżej. Facet nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Od Laury – odparł nieznajomy, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

\- Nie znam żadnej Laury – poinformował go spanikowany, ponieważ takie były fakty. – Wyjdź albo zadzwonię na policję – dodał pospiesznie.

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem co to jest za numer, ale Laura… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Nie znam żadnej Laury. I nie wiem co to za numer, ale mój ojciec jest szeryfem i…

Facet poruszył swoim nosem i Stiles usłyszał wyraźnie jak alfa wciąga do płuc powietrze, a potem spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą zrozumienia. Czego Stiles nienawidził. Zastawiał się ojcem-szeryfem, bo to miał w zwyczaju od wczesnych lat dziecinnych, zanim wyszło, że jest omegą. Gdyby był alfą – robiłby tak samo, ponieważ był Stilesem, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało.

\- Spadaj, dupku – warknął, bo nikt nie będzie go obwąchiwał na progu własnego domu.

Możliwe, że z jego ust wyrwał się warkot ostrzegawczy, bo alfa cofnął się nareszcie. I jakby tego jeszcze było mało, usłyszał za sobą tupot małych stóp.

\- Tato? – spytał jego syn niepewnie.

\- Sammy, do środka – rzucił krótko i miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie było na tyle dużo autorytetu, żeby ten mały potwór posłuchał go chociaż raz.

Kiedy zerknął ponownie na alfę, ten wgapiał się w niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem. Nie bardzo zresztą potrafił zrozumieć jakie emocje obecnie wypromieniowuje z siebie mężczyzna. Ta twarz była boleśnie nieruchoma.

\- Gdzie twój alfa? – spytał facet.

\- Nie twój interes – warknął, czując dobrze znaną irytację. – Wynoś się z mojego ganku, bo zadzwonię na policję. Albo zadzwonię do mojego ojca, a potem twojego ciała nigdy nie odnajdą – rzucił, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi z odrobiną satysfakcji.

Kiedy zerknął ostrożnie przez okno, facet schodził po schodach do swojego samochodu. Jak na alfę, mężczyzna miał całkiem niezły tyłek. I to była naprawdę szkoda, że był takim dupkiem.

\- Tato? Naleśniki? – spytał Sammy.

\- Naleśniki – zgodził się, bo potrzebował czegoś na poprawę humoru.

*ooo

Scott wybierał kostium na Halloween dla Hallie ponad trzy godziny i Stiles rozważał, że może jednak pomylono się podczas testów na orientację. McCall totalnie był omegą w ich związku, a on potrzebował kawy, zanim całkiem postrada zmysły, słuchając wywodów swojego przyjaciela o tym dlaczego poprzedni kostium pszczółki nie spełniał jego oczekiwań. Stiles twierdził, że powinni przebrać swoje dzieci za Luke'a i Leię, gdy sami staną się ich rodzicami. Mógłby być Lordem Vaderem. Nie miał z tym totalnie problemu.

\- O której wychodzimy? – spytał Scott ciekawie.

\- Już teraz – powiedział z nadzieją, ale zdał sobie szybko sprawę, że McCall pytał bardziej o wieczór.

I nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. To nie było ich pierwsze wspólne Halloween, ale na ich ulicy nie było zbyt wielu domów. Liczył, że przejście wszystkich zajmie im nie dłużej niż godzinę.

\- Jak się ściemni. Allison idzie z nami? – rzucił.

\- Nieeeee – przeciągnął niepewnie Scott.

\- Powiedziałeś swojej żonie, że załatwimy to sami i nie chce odbierać ci zabawy? – upewnił się, bo na nic innego mu to nie brzmiało.

Scott odmówił komentarza w tej sprawie.

ooo

Trochę zdziwił się, kiedy pani Gershaw zasugerowała, że powinni zapukać do ostatniego domu po prawej, który stał pusty przez ostatnie lata. Oczywiście słyszał dźwięki, które zagłuszały ciszę nocy. Ktoś organizował tam całkiem niezłą imprezkę. Sądził raczej jednak, że dzieciaki urządziły sobie na dziko Halloween w opuszczonym domu. Nie było lepszej lokalizacji. Budynek był w całkiem niezłym stanie. Na tyle daleko położony od jego domu, aby nawet obecne dźwięki muzyki nie przeszkadzały. Las na tyłach dodawał mu tylko uroku. Albo przerażał.

Scott bowiem zwalniał z każdym krokiem i to było nawet urocze. Ktoś powiesił w ogródku nawet kościotrupa.

\- Mamy chyba dostatecznie wiele cukierków – rzucił McCall.

\- Sammy? Hallie? Chcecie wracać czy sprawdzić co jest w tym strasznym wielkim domu na końcu drogi? – spytał, ponieważ był dupkiem i musiał ze Scottem wybierać stroje dla dzieci w niedzielę, bo McCall nie miał dla niego czasu przez cały tydzień.

Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego ewidentnie zawiedziony. Możliwe, że zastosował chwyt poniżej pasa, ale McCall i tak nie miał tam jaj. W końcu bał się budynku, który stał po prostu kilka kroków dalej od drogi. I możliwe, że ktoś dowcipnie zawiesił napis na ganku wprost z _Piekła_ Dantego.

Stiles swoją nadzieję utracił już dawno, więc spodziewał się, że dla niego wstęp był całkiem otwarty. Poza tym on lubił cukierki. Przynajmniej w tym zgadzali się z Sammym.

\- Jesteś okropnym człowiekiem – poinformował go Scott wkładając w to tyle jadu ile tylko mógł, jednocześnie nie wzbudzając podejrzeń u dzieci.

Hallie i tak spojrzała na nich dość wymownie. Zawsze sądził, że Sammy będzie po nim wychwytywać takie niuanse, ale najwyraźniej podmienili im dzieci w szpitalu. A przynajmniej zamierzał tak utrzymywać, chociaż dzieliło ich dokładnie sześć miesięcy.

Sammy radośnie zadzwonił dzwonkiem i początkowo nic się nie działo. Stiles w zasadzie podejrzewał, że może mieszkańcy ich nawet nie słyszą. Muzyka była włączona chyba na całe regulatory głośników i zaczynał tęsknić do chwil, kiedy obaj ze Scottem mogli urządzać podobne imprezy. Oni jedynie nie mieli domu na pustkowiu, więc sąsiedzi darzyli ich szczerą nienawiścią.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich całkiem dobrze znany mu alfa. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zresztą w czystym szoku i Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać czy to jego strój szturmowca, który musiał założyć, ponieważ wszystkie inne wypożyczono, a nie chciał być Leią w niewolniczym bikini, czy sam fakt, że ironia sytuacji uderzyła w faceta. Teraz to on stał na jego ganku. Stiles niemal czekał ,aż facet się otrząśnie, a potem ich wyrzuci.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się alfie. – Dobrze, że cię widzę – powiedział nagle mężczyzna i faktycznie brzmiał szczerze. – Chciałem, no wiesz… Za dzisiaj…

\- Stiles? Znacie się? – zdziwił się Scott.

Alfa zamarł, a potem spojrzał na McCalla i jego oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe, jakby dopiero teraz w ogóle zauważył, że nie są sami. Jego syn zresztą podniósł do góry swoją plastikową dynię, która była dopiero w połowie wypełniona słodyczami.

\- Cukierek albo psikus – rzucił Sammy, a Hallie radośnie powtórzyła, ustawiając się zaraz obok swojego żądnego słodyczy koleżki.

Alfa spojrzał na dzieci spanikowany i Stiles śmiałby się w głos, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę lepiej, żeby facet miał cukierki. To był ostatni dom i jeśli dzieciaki nie dostaną zaraz czegoś, będą musieli mierzyć się z naprawdę podłymi humorami tego wieczoru. Nie miało znaczenia, że i tak zebrali więcej, niż są w stanie spożyć.

Alfa jednak wgapiał się w Scotta, a potem w niego i ich dzieci. I Stiles zaczął mieć podejrzenia, że facet wracał w pełni do dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy pytał gdzie jest jego partner. Cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć wtedy, Stiles miał to w nosie. I zaczynał się tylko bardziej irytować, bo naprawdę był w stanie wychować swoje dziecko sam. Nie potrzebował, żeby oceniał go jakiś dupek.

\- Cukierki – przypomniał mu sucho.

Alfa cofnął się gwałtownie w głąb domu i Stiles był niemal pewny, że już go nie zobaczą. A kiedy wrócił, miał w garści sporo czegoś kolorowego. Sammy podstawił nawet swoją dynię, ale Stiles wzdrygnął się na widok wielobarwnych kondomów.

\- Poważnie?! – wyrwało mu się odrobinę za ostro, kiedy szarpnął Sammy'ego w tył.

Alfa spojrzał na swoją gorylą rękę i Stiles mógł przysiąc, że facet się zaczerwienił.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Laura trzyma w misce przy drzwiach prezerwatywy zamiast cukierków – rzucił mężczyzna.

I to chyba miało cokolwiek tłumaczyć. Stiles totalnie się pogubił.

\- Tato? Co to jest prezerwatywa? – spytał jego syn.

Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego tylko spojrzeć na alfę z nienawiścią w oczach.

ooo

Dzwonek do drzwi zaskoczył go, ale nie na tyle, żeby upuścił na stopę kubek z kawą. Nie miał pojęcia, kto w poniedziałek rano miałby pojawić się w jego domu. Scott na pewno odsypiał jeszcze Halloween i długą rozmowę z Hallie, której nigdy nie powinien był przeprowadzać tak wcześnie na temat tego czym są prezerwatywy. On sam – ponieważ był odpowiedzialnym rodzicem – okłamał Sammy'ego. Wychowanie seksualne w ich rodzinie miało wieloletnią tradycję. Przysięgli sobie z ojcem, że nie będą o tym mówili nigdy. I jego tata pewnie nadal sądził, że Sammy'ego podrzucił mu bocian pod drzwi.

Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Sammy! Ile razy mówiłem ci, że masz sam nie otwierać drzwi! – rzucił, ruszając jednocześnie w stronę wejścia do domu.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się dwóch alf, z których ten całkiem mu znany facet trzymał jego dziecko za rękę.

\- Zabierz rękę albo ją stracisz – powiedział bez wahania.

Kobieta towarzysząca facetowi wydawała się rozbawiona.

Mężczyzna jednak zabrał swoje łapy i to byłby dobry wstęp. Stiles zatem machnął do swojego syna, a potem sięgnął po kij bejsbolowy ukryty za szafką. Sammy stanął zaraz za nim, więc Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Chciałem przeprosić – powiedział facet pospiesznie, chyba orientując się w końcu po co mu kij.

\- I przynieśliśmy cukierki. Mój brat nie miał pojęcia, że no wiesz… - dodała kobieta.

Stiles wydął wargi, ponieważ naprawdę miał to w nosie.

\- Laura i Derek Hale, nowi sąsiedzi – podjęła alfa jeszcze.

\- Nowi sąsiedzi – powtórzył głucho, ponieważ to był koszmar.

Nie mógł ich po prostu przegonić. Najwyraźniej mieli stać się stałym elementem jego życia.

Nie odłożył kija, ale westchnął przeciągle.

ooo

\- Więc Stiles, zawsze otwierasz ludziom drzwi z kijem bejsbolowym w dłoniach? – spytała Laura, kiedy wyjaśnili to gigantyczne nieporozumienie.

\- Tylko, kiedy dwie nieznane mi alfy wchodzą na moje terytorium bez zaproszenia – odparł.

\- Twój syn otworzył nam drzwi – powiedział Derek pospiesznie. – Chciałem przeprosić ciebie i twojego alfę za wczorajszy incydent – dodał pospiesznie.

Stiles uniósł brew.

\- Scott nie jest moim alfą – poinformował faceta, ponieważ nie. Obrzydlistwo.

\- Och – wyrwało się Derekowi.

I to 'och' chyba miało go skłonić do zeznań, bo Laura wgapiała się w niego z wyraźną ciekawością.

\- Scott jest moim przyjacielem, który mieszka kilka przecznic stąd. Wychodzimy razem w noc Halloween, odkąd, najwyraźniej, kiedy omega pojawia się razem z dzieckiem i nie ma nad sobą tej łuny alfiego wsparcia, to oznacza zaproszenie – rzucił nie kryjąc swojej irytacji.

Derek spoglądał na niego przerażony.

\- Ja nie chciałem… - zaczął alfa i urwał.

Laura wydawała się przednio ubawiona.

\- To zdarza się, aż tak często? – spytała z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Trzymam kij bejsbolowy koło wejściowych drzwi. Jak sądzisz? – prychnął.

ooo

Znalazł szarlotkę przed swoimi drzwiami, kiedy następnego dnia wychodził do pracy. Wokół nadal roznosił się zapach alfy, ale trudno było mu wychwycić, które z jego nowych sąsiadów jest tak dowcipne. Laura nijak nie emanowała zainteresowaniem w jego stronę, ale nie wiedział kompletnie nic o Dereku prócz tego, ze facet miał subtelność jaskiniowca. Jego siostra zresztą dokładnie tego stwierdzenia użyła, kiedy próbowała dupka tłumaczyć.

Naprawdę. Facet próbował w niedzielę rano otworzyć drzwi do jego domu i wślizgnąć się do środka bez powiadamiania o swojej obecności. Stiles oglądał kronikę kryminalną. Wiedział dokładnie jak kończyły się takie sytuacje.

Scott wydawał się mocno niezadowolony, że dom na końcu ulicy jest wynajęty. Stiles jeszcze nie wiedział jak się do tego odnieść. Coś mówiło mu, że Laura to całkiem urocza kobieta. Sammy zresztą polubił ją od razu, kiedy przyniosła mu zaległe cukierki. Niekoniecznie musiała kupować akurat tyle, że zapewne zjedzenie ich na raz wpędziłoby jego dziecko w cukrzycę, ale przecież musiał docenić jej intencje.

Inaczej sprawa miała się z Derekiem, który nie mówił za wiele podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Mężczyzna próbował się raz po raz tłumaczyć, ale Stiles był odporny na wszelkie wymówki. W końcu miał pięcioletnie dziecko i przerobił już chyba wszystkie możliwe idiotyzmy. A w porównaniu do Sammy'ego Derek Hale po prostu nie wypadał na za bardzo wiarygodnego. Nawet jego dziecko wiedziało, że twierdzenie, iż to tylko zbieg okoliczności, nie przekona nikogo, kto uważa się za chociaż przeciętnie inteligentnego.

\- Powiedziała, że mieszka w ostatnim domu po lewej – westchnął Derek, kiedy spotkali się jakiś czas później.

Wyciągał akurat zakupy z samochodu, a alfa pojawił się z nie wiadomo skąd. Mógł podejrzewać, że facet kończył swój bieg, skoro miał na sobie te szorty, których kolor powinien przyprawiać Stilesa o mdłości. Jakoś jednak ta przerażająca zieleń sprawiała, że oczy Dereka wydawały się jeszcze bardziej wyraźne. Jakby do tej pory nie wyglądały na niezdrowo błyszczące.

\- To tytuł horroru – poinformował go.

Derek spojrzał na niego tępo.

\- 'Ostatni dom po lewej'. Tak brzmi tytuł horroru. Nie oglądasz telewizji? – spytał zszokowany i naprawdę nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – To zresztą nie jest ważne. Próbowałeś dać mojemu dziecku garść prezerwatyw. W zasadzie gratki, że się zabezpieczasz. To bardzo dobrze. Totalnie kibicuję i popieram – powiedział.

Derek spojrzał na niego tak, jakby właśnie zaczął cierpieć jeszcze bardziej niż cierpiał do tej pory, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, pokazując mu ten cudowny tyłek i zaczął biec w stronę swojego domu.

ooo

\- Ten horror był kiepski – rzucił Derek, a Stiles upuścił młotek na swoją stopę, bo poważnie facet właśnie podkradł się do niego, kiedy przybijał jedną z desek, która poluzowała się na ganku.

Sammy musiał widzieć dupka na chodniku, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Zaśmiewał się jedynie do rozpuku.

\- Nikt ci nie mówił, że nie powinno się zakradać do ludzi? – spytał Stiles zirytowany. – Mogłem ci zrobić krzywdę – dodał, ale wyszło to słabo.

Derek spoglądał na niego zresztą tak obojętnie jak zawsze. Z tą różnicą, iż Stiles miał teraz wrażenie, że facet oczekuje na jego odpowiedź. A nie było nawet pytania.

\- Nie mówiłem, że horror jest dobry, ale że jest taki tytuł – prychnął.

Derek patrzył na niego nadal i ta przerażająca cisza sprawiała, że stopa bolała go tylko mocniej. Najchętniej rzuciłby młotkiem w Hale'a, ale Laura zapewne nie doceniłaby tego. Poza tym Sammy na pewno uznałby to za całkiem odpowiednie zachowanie. I wypróbował na Hallie.

\- Planujesz mieć jeszcze dzieci? – spytał nagle Derek.

I Stiles przez chwilę nie wiedział nawet czy dobrze słyszał.

Alfa zresztą wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał zacząć panikować.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało – zaczął pospiesznie Hale. – To znaczy…

\- Wynocha – warknął Stiles.

ooo

Następnego dnia znalazł pod drzwiami na ganku kolejną szarlotkę. Ciasto było przepyszne. Rozważał szerszy kontakt z Derekiem, jeśli mieli być dokarmiani w przeprosiny czymś tak genialnym.

ooo

Jackson Whittemore był jednym z tych dupków, których Stiles nie znosił, bo na dobrą sprawę nie mógł zrobić mu nic. Alfa trzymał się od niego na bezpieczną odległość i nigdy fizycznie mu nie zagroził . Jednak nie było takiego ich spotkania, po którym Stiles nie chciałby porysować jego porsche zardzewiałym gwoździem. I przebić opon.

\- Zgubiłeś swojego alfę? Och, to ty – rzucił Jackson. – Ile to już lat Stilinski? Nikt nie chce puknąć omegi z dzieciakiem? Chyba jesteś z powrotem dziewicą.

Stiles spojrzał na niego tępo, ponieważ to naprawdę było słabe. I nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek przespał się z tym dupkiem, ale najwyraźniej porsche załatwiało sprawę. Stiles odnosił wrażenie, że Whittemore rzadko miał okazję do drugich spotkań. Jeśli jakaś biedna omega poleciała na samochód – dawał im jedną noc. Jackson zbyt trącił fiutem, żeby ktokolwiek został z nim nawet dla kasy.

Stiles już otwierał usta, żeby się odgryźć, gdy Derek Hale stanął przed nim, skutecznie blokując mu widok na Whittemore'a. Zdążył jednak dostrzec wyraźnie jak facet unosi swoją wielką pięść, a potem uderza nią w twarz Jacksona.

\- To jeden z tych żałosnych dupków? – upewnił się Derek.

\- Nie, moja randka – zakpił.

Derek przez ułamek sekundy wydawał się faktycznie przerażony.

\- Zwariowałeś? Co ty sobie o mnie myślisz? Nie tknąłbym tego nawet palcem – prychnął. – Koleś – rzucił jeszcze.

Zanim jednak wyszli z Sammym ze sklepu, upewnił się, że kupił jakieś jabłka. To totalnie była jego kolej do upieczenia ciasta.

ooo

Laura nie była pod wrażeniem jego zdolności, ale musiał jej przyznać, że gdyby dla niego Derek piekł każdego dnia – nic nie smakowałoby równie dobrze. I rozważał nawet wdanie się w bójkę słowną z jej bratem po to, aby dostać szarlotkę. Jego ciasto co prawda spełniało normy Międzynarodowej Organizacji Zdrowia, ale nawet Sammy kręcił nosem, kiedy Stiles spytał go czy mały chce jeszcze kawałek. Powinien to potraktować jako zdradę, ale jakoś nie potrafił.

Jego syn zresztą wydawał się świetnie dogadywać z Laurą, która porwała jego dziecko do zabawy na trawniku.

\- Więc gdzie jest ojciec Sammy'ego? – spytał Derek, a potem zamarł i spojrzał na niego z pewnym lękiem w oczach.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, ponieważ Hale ewidentnie nie miał na myśli niczego złego. Ostatnio zresztą przegonił go z ganku tylko dlatego, że bolała go stopa. Gdyby Derek nie skradał się tak, ten młotek na pewno nie wylądowałby na jego nodze.

\- Zabiłem go i pochowałem w lesie – odparł.

Derek spoglądał na niego nadal, jakby rozważał czy Stiles na pewno żartuje. A potem na ustach alfy pojawił się w końcu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Smakuje ci ciasto? – zainteresował się.

\- Jest bardzo dobre, dziękuję – odparł Derek i Stiles nie mógł ukryć zaskoczenia.

\- I patrz, jednak nie zawsze rzucasz uwagi, z których potem się nie da wybrnąć – pochwalił Hale'a.

To był naprawdę postęp.

\- Wyjdziesz ze mną na kawę? – spytał Derek.

Stiles przez jakiś ułamek sekundy sądził, że to żart, ale Hale wydawał się całkiem zdecydowany i szczery.

\- Zamierzałeś wręczyć mojemu dziecku garść prezerwatyw – powiedział.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Ty dalej o tym. To naprawdę był przypadek, że one się właśnie tam znalazły i… - zaczął alfa.

\- Nie, próbowałeś i to zostało zanotowane. Wyjaśnisz mu zatem dlaczego wyjdziemy na kawę, a potem na kolację. I zostaniesz u nas w domu na noc – zdecydował Stiles.

\- Mógłbym wrócić do swojego domu – zaproponował Derek pospiesznie.

\- Nie, jeśli chcesz się ze mną spotkać, zostaniesz na noc. A potem rano spotkasz się z moim dzieckiem – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Stiles.

Derek zerknął na Sammy'ego, który cały czas bawił się z Laurą na trawniku. I zawahał się dokładnie na moment.


End file.
